Uniquely Frost
by HeavensLuminousArc
Summary: Just like snowflakes, no two frost patterns are ever exactly alike, and in the same way, no moment spent with Jack frost will be like any other. A series of Oneshots and shorts that range in many genres. Accepting Requests. Current: Khione the PENGUIN-In which the Big Four knock out a snowflake and have to deal with his bird.
1. Voice(less)

**AN:  
****Hey guys! Arc here. There's not much to say but I would like to give a special shout out to my friend Mugetsupipefox! Happy birthday and this chapter goes out to you! Make sure to check out her story too, you won't regret it. it's called Miles To Go Before I Sleep and I promise it's amazing. **

**Requests are accepted as of _4/7/2015_, if you have one you can send it via PM or review but I'll probably move it up the list of ideas I have now if you send it via PM. Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: HeavensLuminousArc, aka Arc, is does not own Rise of the Guardians. That is the property of it's owners.**

* * *

**Arc: (Voice)less **  
_**In which a mute Jack Frost gets mad at Pitch and he gets a snowball to the face.**_

* * *

_ For as long as he could remember, Jack was voiceless. A mute, incapable of speech, however you want to say it, one fact remained; Jack wasn't able to utter a word. This never bothered him though, he soon adapted to it, not that there was much need to._

_From the moment he awoke in his lake, no one could see him. Everyone simply walked right through him as though he was a ghost, an apparition, and in a way, he was. After a while, he just told himself it didn't matter. Who cared if he was walked through? Who cared if no one could see him?_

_It's not like he was alone. He had Wind._

_Wind had been his friend and companion from the moment he broke through the ice of his lake, and she had been the only 'person' he had ever been able to 'talk' to. They understood each other in a way no one else could copy. If Jack had to describe their relationship, he would say unique, like a snowflake. If you asked Wind, she would say closer than a bee to honey (not that you would understand her). Jack felt blessed to have her company, and Wind felt that this feeling was mutual. She was literally what brought him up when he was at his lowest. When he was fifty years old, Jack had just about given up; He was tired of feeling like he hadn't existed despite what Wind told him, and he had started to think that the reason why the Moon never talked to him or answered any of his unsaid questions was because Jack could not talk back. The Wind wasted no time to yell and scream her disagreements of don't-you-ever-blame-yourself-for-something-you-can't-control and used her powerful gusts to push him around until he complied. Eventually he did, and after they both calmed down Jack and Wind found themselves closer than ever, even more than best friends, and like best friends, they did not take kindly to anyone antagonizing the other._

* * *

The Tooth Palace was a chaotic mess of bright feathers flying about with dark shadows tailing them. Some in groups and some going in spastic zigzagging patterns in an attempt to loose or confuse the Nightmares.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw that most of the dark horses had fluttering bright green blurs trapped in their rib cages, _'They're taking the fairies!'_

The frantic sound of chirping and beating wings made him look up. A Nightmare was snapping at the tail-feathers of a green blur. Jack jumped, swiped the fairy and clutched her to his chest right before sand jaws bit down on empty air. He then flipped himself over and launched a strong kick at the nightmares head. It whinnied shook its head and took off. The white haired boy only watched it run for a split second to assure himself that it was gone before asking wind to drop him on the sleigh. Wind threw him forth with a strong gust of air to catch up to the red shape moving away and lowered her companion on the back seat's head rests.  
_'Thanks, Wind!'_  
_No problem, Jackie!_  
The embodiment of winter opened his hand and looked at the figure in his hand who slowly opened her eyes, as though unsure, and met his worried blue orbs. The blue optics gave her a worried look. The 'Are you okay?' was unsaid but she knew what he was asking and gave a fast nod before diving into the hood of his jumper. Jack looked surprised for a bit but chose to question it later and jumped over the other seats of the Sleigh and up to North's side.

"Jack! Take reigns!" Jack went wide-eyed when a thick leather rope was thrust into his hands but nevertheless pulled them to the right and avoided a pillar as North swiped his sword at a passing Nightmare, trying to free any fairies inside. It burst into black sand and Wind brushed it to the side. North tightened his jaw. Empty.

_Jackie! Look alive. Possible landing zone, straight ahead!_ Jack nodded at Wind and focused on the smooth marble floor of the tooth palace. The reindeer snorted and tugged on the leather straps connected on to them and blue eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in realization; they were coming in too fast.  
_'Wind!'_ Jack pulled the reigns back harder and bit his lip as a sharp cold torrent moved against the vehicle. Meanwhile, Sandy created two golden whips of Dream Sand, North sliced clean through another Nightmare that was once again empty (Jack deducted that the ones that had cargo had escaped), and Wind laughed at Bunnymund's horrified expression at Jack's lack of driving skill. Jack barely noticed any of this. In fact, he had completely missed Tooth's absence.

The moment shiny metal on the base of the sleigh met pinkish marble, Bunny whipped out his boomerangs and hopped out, looking a bit green despite being covered in grey fur. Jack dropped the strap in his grasp and watched the Aussie destroy a nightmare. The remaining guardians followed suit running forth weapons out.  
_Sorry, Jackie. I don't think I managed to slow it down well enough._ _The floor is scratched pretty badly now..._ Jack left the sleigh at a noticeably slower pace and looked at the base of North's ride. Three large scrapes outlines the blade's impact and an equally large crack spider webbed from the area the Sleigh first met marble. _'It's alright Wind. It could have been much worse.'_ Jack reassured his friend.  
"Pitch!" The Spirit of Winter looked up at the cry to see the big four leaping off the platform onto another one below them to stand across a dark figure. Pitch Black.

Jack moved toward them and mentally contemplated if he should join the fight but instead decided to be an observer and let wind carry him to one of the marble rafters slightly below him but still a good eighteen feet away from the others.  
_When did the fairy come back?_ Wind said. Jack raised a brow curiously.  
_'She left?'_  
_Yes. Quite some time ago, you were still on the red thing._  
_'You mean North's sleigh?_ _Huh, I hadn't noticed. I guess I was a little too focused on landing the sleigh...'_ Jack closed his eyes briefly trying to remember when Tooth could have flown off. _'Now that I think about it, she probably got off as soon as we arrived.'_ Jack stared down at the dispute occurring bellow and tilted his head to the left, holding his staff to his side. Pitch walked in and out of the shadows of the pillars and walls smoothly and taunted Bunnymund. The white haired boy leaned against the pillar going through the rafter.

_'You know wind, if Pitch wasn't threatening the kids, I think I might actually have been able to get along with him.'_ Jack said half truthful while he tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie. He was not entirely sure but he had the feeling that though they would understand each other, and have the same goal to be believed in, Pitch's methods were something he would not agree with.

_I think so too, if he wasn't an evil psychopathic weirdo._ Wind blew a cool chilly breeze around her frost child to ease any discomfort. Jack smiled, which Wind knew was his way of saying thank you to her without actually saying it. She was accustomed to the gesture by then. Jack sighed with a content look on his face had started to feel the warmth and it was displeasing.  
_What is your take if this?_ Wind said as the guardians chased Pitch to another platform. Jack stepped off the beam and dropped an inch before Wind caught him. She carried him up and moved to follow.

_'I'm not sure myself; It's not really my fight but at the same time it is.'_ Jack planted his feet on the identical beam and sat down whist swinging his feet idly.  
Wind giggled. _'How childish.'_ She thought to herself, _'it's adorable!'_  
Wind shook the thoughts from her head (but promised to think back to it later), _Hmm... Why?_  
_'The guardians said that he was threatening the children, right? I don't agree with it. I like kids, even if...'_  
Wind blew a bit slower, mourning for her winter sprite's situation. _Even if they can't see you._  
Jack sighed and gripped his staff tighter but a melancholic smile spread upon his face.  
_'Yeah.'_

_Just remember tha-_ "Is that... _Jack Frost_?" Jack turned his head to glare at Pitch. Meanwhile pitch was ignoring Bunnymund's indignant cries of 'Hey!' And took a few steps forward.  
The shade stood on a smaller platform a little ways off from him._ 'Just ignore it Jack,'_ he thought, _'Just ignore it.'_  
The blue eyed boy switched his attention back to the space beside him that the wind seemed to occupy most. She wasn't actually there but at some point in his three hundred years of existence the two of them decided that Wind would focus her torrents on certain areas so that Jack would find it easier to talk to her.  
_'You were saying Wind?'_ Jack said to Wind through their special mental connection.  
_Ah, yes. Just remember that no matter what-_ Wind was cut off when Pitch appeared beside them on through the shadow of the pillar sprouting through marble, "Since when where you all chummy?" Jack rolled his eyes at him and looked down.

Bellow, the guardians were fighting of a nightmare slightly larger than the others. Jack was so engrossed in his conversation with wind he hadn't noticed, but he didn't really care all that much. The guardians seemed to handle it on their own so the boy saw no reason to intervene.  
North looked up and bellowed, "Pitch! Zis is our fight! Get down and fight like man!" North raised his sword to block a hoof. He was a bit miffed as to what Jack was doing and why he was sitting on the beams at a time like that though he chose to question it later, "Leave ze boy be!" Pitch chuckled and began to have what Jack liked to call, "Classical evil villain monologue".

Jack decided he did not want to hear any of it and toned it down to background noise. _'Wind?'_  
Wind sighed, knowing that she would most certainly be interrupted again, _Just remember that no matter what happens, I-_ Wind was once again interrupted, _'Of course...'_ She thought bitterly.  
"Are you ignoring me, Frost? What are _you_ doing here anyway?" Pitch spat out, "Well, it's not like it matters. You're in-!" This time, Pitch himself was interrupted when his face met a wet but compact snowball. It wasn't even one of his good ones. Jack would normally coat them with frost or ice to ensure that it would burst on contact and he made sure the snow was relatively dry. The guardians were too shocked to make a move. Later though, they would put themselves into a laughing fit remembering the look on his face, Sandy and Bunny most of all

"What the-!? How _dare_ you-" Jack, with a dry unimpressed look on his face moved to interrupt him like he had done to Wind. Comically so, when Jack decided he had enough and used the curved end of his staff to hook around Pitch's angles and pulled, dropping Pitch on his stomach, arms and legs awkwardly dangling off while sputtering and stuttering in disbelief.  
Wind laughed, _Good one, Jackie!_ Then using a sharp and cold gust of air (which she would later revealed she took from the south pole and brought there in two seconds flat) she shoved Pitch right off and watch as he plummeted down to the pale marble underneath, flailing his arms and legs all the way.  
Jack jumped off and wind carried him in front of the lump of the floor, curious as to what her winter sprite was doing.

**_Whack!_**

She found her answer when Jack hit Pitch over the head with the crooked end of his staff.

**_Whack! Whack! Whack!_** Pitch merely covered his head with his arms. There were no shadows to melt into and at that moment, he was just happy the guardians where in too much shock to laugh.

Someone was laughing though, he just couldn't hear it.  
_J-Jack!_ Wind began, unable to control her giggles at the comical scene, _Remember that conversation we had last week when I told you I would be gone for a while?_  
_'Yeah?'_ Jack raised a brow while smiling at the fact he had made her laugh. He hadn't stopped hitting the Nightmare King over the head. _That's not what I meant by 'You could beat anyone that bothers you with your staff!'_  
Jack chuckled silently and played dumb, _'It's not?'_  
If Wind had a physical body it would have been rolling on the ground.

Meanwhile, the guardians started to get over their shock and laughed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! By "beat them with your staff", wind meant he could defeat anyone who'd attack easily using his staf as a medium.**

**Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUGETSU!**  
**Reviews are always a good thing, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, constructive criticizm will be taken to heart.**

**Also, if you find any errors please do tell me, This chapter has been edited to fix any grammatical errors I missed in the first proof-read.**

**Arc, signing off!**


	2. Frosty the- NOPE!

**AN: **  
**Hey guys! This chapter goes out to one of my closest friend's who is also having a birthday today, Mari! (Wow, there are a lot of birthdays in April, mine was yesterday...). This chapter is a sub story of the Voice(less) arc and I had quite some fun writing it! There is a very notable reference to Phineas and Ferb so if you notice it, congrats! You win... uh... a request that will be moved up the list even if you're a guest? Yeah.**

**...**

**...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARI!**

**Disclaimer: HeavensLuminousArc, aka Arc, is does not own Rise of the Guardians. That is the property of its owners. She does not own the show Phineas and Ferb either.**

* * *

**_Arc: Frosty the- NOPE! (a Voice(less) side story)_  
****In which Jack learns something about his Fun Flakes and Frosty gets hit by a truck**

* * *

Jack sat idly on a branch of the oak tree that stood to the side of his lake (though wind often argued that despite its many smaller streams and the frozen falls that dropped water into it, it was much too small to be a lake and called it a pond). He swung his feet in a bored and childish manner and held his crooked staff in his left hand, swinging it in jibe.

The sun had just risen over the town of Burgess and it's glorifying golden rays coated everything in a warm light. Small creatures and large alike woke from their slumber to bathe in the much welcomed sunbeams in the middle of winter, not that it was any different from any other season seeing as Jack made a permanent residence in the woods and lake. The crisp chilly air gave way to a slightly less cold breeze that was in no way any less comforting to the animals with thicker pelts and was a gift to those who despite being used to the climate of the town had thinner coats and skins and were still better off warmer.

To the people, it was just winter and they put on coats and scarves to shield them from the breeze Wind was sure to carry along where ever she went, which to say was everywhere at one but she always focused her consciousness to be with her Spirit of Winter. The sun was a signal however; a way to know when to wake up and progress

Jack liked the sun as well, he woke up (when he went to sleep that is) at dark and awaited the rise of the bright, ball of light from the east. On particularly bad days he would wait hours in hopes to ease his worries with wind by his side, watching the seemingly endless night light up to dawn. The snow haired teen spent these hours making snow men, sculptures of snow and ice, ice skating, talking with wind, or anything really. But right now, and for the past hours, long before the sun had risen, he sat still and observed the lofty flake in his right palm as it floated an inch away from his skin and spun slowly while white traces of frost fell off of it and dissolved into the air before it touched the pale hand. Jack tilted his head in thought.

_Jackie_, Wind said playfully and the embodiment of winter looked up from his flake, _don't you want to play? It's not like you to be quiet for so long. I'm a bit worried. I mean that flake is beautiful, just like all of the snowflakes you design but, not to be rude, I don't see why you're so interested in this one._  
_'I'm sorry. Was I ignoring you, Wind?'_ He grinned at her, snow white teeth showing, before shifting his body to lean on the tree bark and pulled his feet up to a half laying posture,_ 'I was just thinking about my Fun Flakes. Don't you think it's weird? They make kids really happy but I've never figured out how.'_ He said as Wind swirled and a small pile of leaves on the ground was lifted up in a miniature tornado of brows and some yellows. The elemental gave it a quick thought and found herself curious as well. She had never given his powers over snow and ice much thought, putting it into the back of her mind and leaving the explanation as The-Moon-gave-him-ice-powers and only that but the more she mulled it over, the more she realized that he's dubbed "Fun Flakes" were something different.

_It's certainly something 'You'. I haven't seen anything like it in all my existence. Wind 'hmm'ed in wonder, Perhaps we can figure it out together!_ She exclaimed _enthusiastically._  
_'Yeah!'_ Jack beamed, a wide smile plastered on his face from catching his best friends enthusiasm. Suddenly, he stopped smiling and a disheartened gleam appeared in his sapphire blue eyes along with a small frown, _'But... Where do we even begin?'_  
Wind however was not discouraged and instead urged herself to make her Winter Child smile.  
_Why don't we start with how you make them? That seems like a solid way to start us off!_

The elemental duo had first discovered Jack's power one hundred years after his "birth" when they came across a particularly depressed five year old sitting on a bench at the park watching as other children his age played. The blue eyed spirit tried to humour him and at the same time attempted to gain a new believer by going with the saying that "Jack Frost would nip at your nose" and made a special, thought out, and large in comparison to most, snowflake. Without hesitation he blew it towards the boys nose and with some guidance from Wind, it hit spot on. The next thing that happened was something neither of them had expected. The boy stood up from the seat laughing and ran to the others, "Hey guys! Mind if I join in?" The others had big grins and smiles, quickly agreeing. Those who were hesitant Jack eased by blowing more flakes to their faces and eventually letting out a gentle snowfall that the kids eagerly jumped and bounded around in.

From then on, Jack continued to put his new power to use. None of the children (or the occasional adult or teen) ever saw him but he did it anyway, finding solace in the way their faces lit up and their eyes twinkled. For another hundred years neither of the two dwelled on the immortal child's unusual power (in a good way, Wind would say), but now that they were, both were exceedingly curious.

_So Jack, what makes your flakes tick?_  
Jack looked at the white crystallized art (at least to him and Wind if no one else had input) in his palm,_ 'I guess I kind of just design a snowflake more intricately and with more thought and emotion in my head. Then, when I form it, I sort'a push in some of my energy.'_ Though it was a statement, it came out as more of a question as hesitation and uncertainty laced his words. A brow was raised in thought and crow's feet formed beneath his eyes.  
_So you make a... unique snowflake and you put your essence into it?_  
Jack nodded, _'Yeah. Pretty much.'_  
Wind perked up_, I get it!_  
Jack blinked,_ 'You do?'_  
The air around Jack blew through his fluffy white locks, Winds way of patting his head,_ Uh-huh! It's because you're so playful and happy all the time! I think that you're emotion somehow affects your magic and when you put it into a snowflake, you're giving it a medium and letting it spread to other people._

As Wind spoke Jack smiled and eventually grinned. Though there were a few holes in the explanation, he thought it was close as they would get to the full truth for a long time.

Jack swiftly twisted his body so that he was balanced on the sturdy dark wood like a bird. the end of his staff knocked into the bark of the tree trunk, and though it wasn't hard, mixed in with Winds happy breeze it managed to shake a bit off snow from a branch above them and in turn that snow dropped onto a larger clump on a branch closer to Jack. The branch shook from the impact, though barely, it dropped a hefty about on Jack and then on the floor. The Winter spirit sputtered and shook the snow out of his equally pale hair as Wind laughed in her own gusty way. Jack rolled his eyes before he started silently laughing as well.

Jack looked down and saw the pile of white at the bottom of the tree directly below him. He let himself drop back to the ground while Wind slowed his fall but let him drop into the icy fluff. A few dozen snowflakes shot up on impact and fell down almost as quick, forming a pale, white curtain around the giggling child for just a second.

The blue eyed boy, still in a laughing fit, threw up a couple fist full of snow. Then, an inspired look.  
_What you thinkin' of, Jackie?_ Wind questioned curiously. The boy smiled and held up a fist full of snow._ 'I've got an idea! I'm not sure if it'll work but it's worth a try.'_ Jack sprung up and started pressing snow together in a round shape. He rolled three snowballs on the floor and stopped when he found them of appropriate size. The eternal teen smiled and piled them up before placing pebbles over the top snowball. Looking up, he saw a icicle that had formed on the lowest branch of the tree and broke it off and placed it on the centre of the white mass. Reaching down he picked up two sticks and stabbed them to the opposite side of the middle ball. _'Done!'_ He announced happily and Wind spun about in excitement. Jack gave her a cheeky grin.  
_'Let's see if this works,'_ He said poking a hole in the snowman's right chest, _'If it doesn't, then at least I had fun doing it right?' _Wind agreed, though she didn't quite understand. She just liked seeing her winter child happy.

Jack formed an two inch snowflake, larger than his normal Fun Flakes, and gingerly pushed it into the hole. He covered the tiny pit with snow, then finished with frost. Snow white locks bobbed as he jumped back to observe his work.

After seconds, though it felt like hours to the hyperactive teen, the snowman twitched. Wind was taken aback. The snowman moved its branches and smiled at Jack who was delighted, "Hello! I'm Frosty! Winter time's fun. Follow me~!" Frosty walked out (yes, walked, Wind was dumbfounded when she saw he had grown 2 stubby snowballs for legs) of the lake and towards the town through the forest path, the winter child following right behind him with a jump in his step. Wind laughed at the childish antic, Well, it couldn't hurt to go with it. she followed along.

The three of them merrily skipped out of the woods and into the open area beside the road. Though Jack and Wind stopped the eager snowman walked on in a happy fashion, "Follow me~!", he repeated. Jack's eyes widened and he wildly waved his arms mouth open though no sound came out. It was times like this he hated his disability the most.

_**Beep beep!**_

Frosty got hit by a truck.

A bluish icicle rolled slowly and came to a stop by Jack's feet who picked it up and stared at it._ '...This looks like a dragons tooth.'_ Wind smiled.

Later, Jack and wind would build a life like snow sculpture of an ice dragon using Frosty's nose as one of the teeth before coating it in layers of frost, giving it a hard glittering armour of scales and bringing it to life. Later, a truck driver that took a short cut through Burgees would claim to have hit Bigfoot but say he found no body. Later, Jack and wind would discover that after long enough Jack's pet ice dragon (affectionately dubbed Freezerburn) would somehow turn into a real ice dragon beneath frost covered snow like scales. And a century later, Jamie Bennet would receive his first book on cryptology and would be ecstatic when he reads about one of the earliest Bigfoot sightings being in his town.

* * *

**AN:**  
**Annnnnnd that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked that and please feel free to leave a request and a review. Marshmallows will be roasted over flames.**

**Thanks for reading! Happy birthday, Mari!**

**Arc out!**


	3. Khione the PENGUIN

**A/N**

**OH MY GLOB IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK.**

**I've been real busy lately and I'm sorry about that, its not an excuse. I promise I'll do my best to make it so that I can update faster than I do. I've left you guys without a chapter for a while huh... Erm... Anyway, congratulations to that guy who is not a guest and noticed the F&amp;F reference. You know who you are. If you have a request, send it it.**

**Once again this is dedicated for a friend of mines birthday, happy birthday to you~! Wow, I have a nack for posting chapters on birthdays don't I?**

**Disclaimer: HeavensLumino****usArc does not claim ownership of Rise of The Guardians in any way at all. The Movie belongs to DreamWorks. This is an nonprofit fan made story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Arc: Khione the PENGUIN**

_**In which the big 4 knock out a snowflake and have to deal with his bird.**_

* * *

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

Tooth sighed at the two arguing and looked to the frosted window of the room wondering where Jack was. It was their annual meeting and he was a good thirty four minutes late._ 'Well, I suppose it's best that he's late for this meeting, I wouldn't want to see him tangled into this argument. Better yet, I hope he decides not to come.' _Tooth didn't dislike Jack, in fact, she adored him like the son she never had. She just didn't want him to come in and Bunny switch his frustrations on the poor sprite. He did his best to hide it but they all knew that whenever he and Bunny had an argument, some of the harsher comments tossed at him hurt him emotionally. Even Bunny knew.

She looked over to Sandy hoping to seek refuge in his silent companionship and have a conversation and found him snoozing on a sand crafted "leather" chair floating on a golden cloud by the fireplace. Tooth giggled and rolled her eyes. He had been there longer than she had. At some point the ennui had probably gotten to him. Sighing through her nose she went back to her thoughts.

Despite not wanting the snow haired child to arrive and the mentioned to happen, she was beginning to get worried. Jack might have been late several times but he had never been this late before. At the most it he would be fifteen minutes late and no more. Understand seeing as he was not only the guardian of fun and all things joyful, but also the Spirit of Winter. Additionally, he was the only one out of the five of them who had no direct link to the children, such as Sandy's dreams or Tooth's mini-fairies when a child lost a tooth, nor did he have his own holiday, like Christmas or Easter.

_Thud!_ Tooth snapped her head back at the pair so fast she thought she would get whiplash. Bunny had slammed his arm on the coffee table to his right causing Sandy to jolt awake and his sand the he had been napping on to disappear in a flurry of gold and drop him to the ground. Bunnymund, oblivious to what he had just triggered, had began spouting out statements with vigor and large gestures, North likewise. Tooth was beginning to get worried. The rabbit and usually Jolly Russian were getting out of hand. She gave Sandy look and it was quite obvious he thought so as well. He also seemed disgruntled to have been woken from his nap. Sandy raised an eyebrow at Tooth and formed a few Z's over his head followed by a question mark and Tooth couldn't agree more. '_Sorry boys but you're starting to get on our nerves.'_ She thought with crossed arms.

Sandy formed a large golden ball of Dream Sand over his head and aimed at the holiday spirits. Simultaneously, the fairy's bright feathers ruffled in resignation,_ 'Finally, some peace_.'

She spoke too soon.

Just as Sandy threw the glittering orb, Bunnymund's hind legs left the ground and tackled North to the ground and the ball flew over head before ricochetting off the ball and around the room.

"HIT THE DECK!" Yelled North as Bunny rolled off and covered his head. Tooth followed suit, and Sandy chose to press against a couch, knowing that it wouldn't help and seeking refuge behind a solid, inanimate object.

The ball of sand bounced in front of Tooth and she flinched, closing her eyes and moving back. She heard what sounded like elves screaming, no doubt scarred by the glowing sphere moving at high velocity, heavy objects falling off shelves, loud thumps when sand would meet solid, and even a yeti's garble before a door slammed shut. She expected this though. What would one expect to hear when a ball of dreams flew around Santa's Workshop?

What she hadn't expected was the sound of the window thrown open, and for the Wind to carry a grinning winter spirit into the room. "Hey! Sorry I'm late! I got a little caught up with someone." Bunnymund's ears shot up and he looked over at the immortal teen, "Jack! Get down ya snowflake!" He flinched back to the ground when the sand ricochetted off the floor in front of him. "Gah!"

"Hold on! What's-" Fluffy white hair met the oak boards of floor not a moment after the sand flew into his face with a '_wenk_!'

Wait, what?

Slowly the Big Four stood up from their respective hiding places and walked over to the downed teen only to jump back (Though a certain rabbit would later deny it) and take out their weapons (later, they would all deny this) when Jack's blue hoodie shifted unnaturally. A yellow orange beak peaked out of the hood, followed but a stocky black, gray, and white body, and lastly small clawed feet.

An adorable baby penguin stared back at them and chirped before preening at the feathers beneath the blue bow ties to its neck. The Guardians looked at each other before putting away their weapons and dropping their battle stances.

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed in confusion and he took a step forward. The chick stopped pecking at its feathers and looked up at his taller frame with indifference. The rabbit in return raised one eye brow in slight amusement. Now that he was closer he noted that the flightless Bird was not a chick, but somewhere between one and a young adult.

North blinked twice "It is a penguin." The mentioned animal zeroed in on him and charged forth with stubby feet and began to peck at his boots. North jumped back and rand behind Sandy. Wings fluttered and Tooth flew towards the avian. "Don't be like that, North! It's probably just-!" Once again, the feathered creature charged forth with a large 'Wenk!' Making Tooth fly up. "What is wrong with this crazy thing!?" The penguin made a chittering noise.

Sandy took a step forward and flashed a symbol for male over his head and the penguin shook its head, the blue bow shifting in sync. The sandman switched it to a female symbol after staring at the blue fabric and the penguin chirped while nodding hey head._ 'Wow, that's a smart penguin.' Thought_ Sandy.

"That's what the blighter want'd? You're kiddin' me righ'?" Ears flopped down in a sort of 'I don't believe this' manner. Bunny gave the fish loving creature a strange look. It was somewhere between dumbfounded and just plain annoyed. "Of course! Trust Frostbite to bring back the one gender sensitive penguin on Earth."

Tooth once again moved forward cooing after seeing the foot tall bird tilt her head, "Hello there sweetie. What're you doing out here? Did Jack bring you with him?" She hoisted up the penguin and noticed a glint on her ribbon. It was a dog tag in the shape of a snowflake. Fingers gingerly raised it to see better and the light of the room refracted off the gold lettering, "K-H-I-O-N-E". She heard footsteps behind her, stopping to her right.

"Kee-own?" Bunny ready aloud, crossing his arms, "What kind'a name is 'at?" Tooth just rolled her eyes.

"You're saying it wrong. It's pronounced, kee-own-knee." Tooth smirked with a raised brow, "You know, the nymph who used to be in the Greek Olympian court?" Tooth said while the Easter Bunny moved forth and picked up the youngest guardian's unconscious form.

Bunny seemed to contemplate this before his eyes glinted in realization. "You can't blame me. 'Been a long time since she's faded. Nothin' but a myth now."

The Guardians stood in silence for a moment, thinking of all the spirits who had lost their reason to exist and with no believers to keep them grounded, faded away into nothingness. For a moment a few of them looked at the dreaming figure in Bunnymund's arms, the freaking of dread in their hearts. Jack was a child, and though he say he's three centuries old, his mentality would never be as strong as other spirits. Plus, he had no memories, no believers, no one to call his friend but the Wind, and he was alone. But the boy had a strong heart and choose to keep doing what he loved, having fun with the children. It was what kept him grounded to the world. And with all the circumstances, the fact that he had held on to that was a miracle in itself.

But what if he didn't? It was a possibility as much as it was a morbid thought. The Big Four had all grown attached to their youngest. He was the little brother, the child, the baby of the family even, so what if he had faded all those years ago. Where would they be now? Who would spread winter, who would keep the season it check? Who would have they had chosen as a new Guardian? Who would have saved them from Pitch? Who would have they befriended, and used to unknowingly replace the gift that was Jack Frost? Who would have been Bunny's little brother? Who would be the child Tooth and never had but always wanted? Who would have been Sandy's best friend and nephew?

**_Who would be Jack Frost?_**

"WENK!" Khione sounded angrily from Tooth's arm whist glaring in a manner she believed made her adorable self look scary. Aster glared right back before dropping the look. Though he would never admit it, he was grateful that the annoying flightless bird snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wenk!" She repeated, before struggling in Tooth's grip and dropping to the floor. Khione angrily waddled over to Bunnymund and slapped his furry foot with a flipper, "Wenk wenk."

"Sorry little guy," Bunny backed up a few steps, " Frost ain't in no condition t' play with ya righ' now."

Khione then proceeded to emit loud squawks and chirps while hopping up and down in front of Bunny. "What is wrong with this thing?"

North ran his fingers through his beard, "She probably wantz to be with Jack, no?"

"Well, that's gonna be an issue, mate. If you hadn't noticed, Jack's sleepin' like a rock!"

"Let's just wait for Jack to wake up." Tooth flew forth and picked up the penguin who squirmed a bit but stopped after realizing it was worthless, "He can't stay asleep for too long can he?"

Sandy looked sheepish. He flashed a picture of Bunny and North, a plus sign, a ball of what they could only assume was meant to depict what is was (dream sand), and a clock that spun a few times._ That sand was meant to knock out both North and Bunny for a good amount of time._

North ran a hand through his hair, "Sandy's dreams work better on ze children and Jack is child even eef he doz not accept eet."

"You and Bunny probably needed more to knock you out for long. Plus there's two of you..." Tooth said with an unrecognizable look on her face.

"Aw man... How long is the kid gonna be sleepin' mate?" Bunnymund's hand went to his face already dreading the answer.

Sandy could only give them a half apologetic look as he formed a 46 over his head. Bunny raised a brow, "Forty six minutes? That's not too bad.' Sandy grimaced and changed the image.

46h.

"Whoa what!? Just how long were you planning' on knocking me and North out?!" Sandy gave him a look and showed a sand image of him sleeping, followed by '!' And finally a pillow crossed out. _You woke me up with your yelling._

North merely sighed, "Nevermind Bunny. Take Jack to hiz room here in ze pole. We take care of his bird until he wakez up." He moved his gaze to the fairy in the room, "Tooth, since you are already holding Khione, vhy don't you take her first. We shall pass her around untill Jack wakez up." Tooth nodded and held the penguin closer to her chest.

"Alright! Guardian meeting finished!"

Bunny left the room with the still fast asleep Winter Spirit in his arm and Sandy formed a plane and flew out the widow. North walked out through the main exit and waved a hand behind him, "Good luck Tooth! I vill see You soon."

Vibrant green feathers fuffled and she looked at the adorable looking bird in her hands, "Come one Khione, let's bring you back to the palace." Khione preened under a flipper, "Ooh, the girls are going to love you!"

* * *

**AN**

**That's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this first part of "PENGUIN". Happy birthday again to my friend and to everyone. Have a good one! ㈹0 (I hadn't even know this was an option ㈸8)**


End file.
